Worms: Revenge War
Official Trailer MPAA rating Film Info Worms: Revenge War is an 2019 American epic high action adventure comedy-drama science fiction war film directed by J.J Abrams and Ruben Fleishcer, This film will be released with IMAX, IMAX 3D, 3D, Dolby Atmos, Dolby Surrond 7.1, Auro 11.1, 4DX and 2D, This film stars Thomas Ridgewell, Tom Kenny and Chris Hemsworth, This film will be released in January 1st, 2019, Then the extended version right after 3 days after the release of the original, This film is about a fictional war between worms and alien worms called the "Great Species War" and the crew with three worms called the "W-Soldiers" and the Alien Worm species is called the "Xenoworms". Plot In 2026, 11 years after the retirement of the W-Soldiers, Xenoworms have arrived to Wormville for the revenge of scientists, In the oridinary average day of Carl Wellison (Thomas Ridgewell), Carl Wellison has been getting complaints for his team because of not saving the world with the W-Soldiers is the only team left in the city, Carl Wellison discusses to Homie Fordigon (Tom Kenny) to return the crew after they shut it down, Homie refuses it and tell Carl that saving people is illegal from the city, Some say that the city police has been hypnotized by the Xenoworms, Xenoworms set up a time to cause chaos for 48 hours, 1 day later, It's 24 hours, The W-Soldiers finally return and defeat the Xenoworms once and for all. In a mid-credits scene, There is a exclusive sneak peak for Shazam! In a post-credits scene, A Legends 4 teaser appears but all of the sudden, Carl rickrolls the audience. Production In 1998, Team17 has been wondering about a Worms film, that was originally going to be the plot of World War 2 distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Then in 2002, The idea was scrapped, Then Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer had to leave the work, In 2007, MGM was replaced by DreamWorks after that DreamWorks made the Sweeney Todd film project, That plot was again originally going to be about the Vietnam War, In 2011, The idea was scrapped for the last time, Then again, DreamWorks left the work, Then Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures has accepted to join to the project, Then the last time, Warner confirmed that the plot is about a battle between worms and alien worms, Filming began in March 2018, Post-production began in May 2018, Casting began in August 2018 and the project was finished in October 2018. Cast * Thomas Ridgewell as Carl Wellison. * Tom Kenny as Homie Fordigon. * Chris Hemsworth as Direw Dexson. Trivia * The film was originally gonna be titled "Worms: World War 2" in 1998 by MGM, Then "Worms: Battle in Vietnam" in 2007 by DreamWorks. * A extended version is confirmed to be released after 3 days when the film is released. * This film has received 8.3/10 in IMDb, an 9/10 in IGN, and 90% Fresh in Rotten Tomatoes, This has got to be the successful film there is. * This film was originally gonna be scored by Henry Jackman. * This film was originally going to be released in May 2018, then July, then again August, then October, then it currently pused to January 2019. * The logo used for the film is actually the logo from the Westworld TV series. Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:Sci-Fi Action Category:PG-13-rated films Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:PG-13-rated drama films Category:PG-13-rated comedy films Category:Science-Fiction films Category:2019 films Category:January 2019 Releases Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Warner Brothers Animation Category:Universal Feature Animation Category:Netflix Category:Bad Robot Category:Worms